Bows for shooting arrows for target practice, for hunting, or for warfare have been known since before the dawn of recorded history. Conventional bows comprise a resilient length of wood or the like deformed from straight position and having a bow string secured to the ends. An arrow is positioned with its rear end on the string and the balance of the arrow along the center of the bow. The arrow and string are then pulled back and released for propulsion of the arrow. Such bows have a marked disadvantage in that the greatest tension, and hence the greatest propulsive effect are when the bow is bent to its greatest bending position. This makes it very difficult to hold an arrow in ready position, and it is inefficient in propelling the arrow in that the greatest force comes at the start, with the forced subsequently decreasing when it would be better for the force to increase insofar as propulsion efficiency is concerned.
Many of the problems of conventional bows have been solved by the use of compound bows which are well known in the art. Compound bows have a non-bending center section for gripping by the hand, and resilient outer ends which may be of metal, wood, or fiberglass reinforced resin. Pulleys are mounted at the ends of the bows, and cables are laced back and forth under tension through the pulleys with ends thereof provided with anchors of some sort for receipt of a bow string. Restringing of such bows is rather difficult, since it is not an easy thing to deflect the bow ends sufficiently, as to cause a reduction in the cable tension required for the restringing or destringing of the bow.
Articles generally known as bow stringers or bow string changers have been developed comprising a wire or cord with devices at either end that are designed to grab the cables adjacent to the ends and thru operator leverage bring and hold the cables ends closer together allowing reduced tension on the bow string for removal and restringing. Use of such a bow stringer requires the archer to carry this extra part, and also costs him an expenditure of $3.00 to $6.00 and up simply for an aid in stringing his bow.